


Ineffable Valentines - Day 4: Tease

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale as Mr Cortese, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley as Mr Harrison, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Other, Pre-Apocalypse, Teasing, tagging? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "So, how long until he gets back?""Oh, not long. He's helping himself to a bag of crisps and some apple juice, and he'll be heading straight back here." Cortese barely looks up from his tidying as he speaks to the demon."So..." Harrison says, ideas getting into his head. "A few minutes at least, yeah?""I'd presume, yes.""With this room all to ourselves?"Cortese blinks up at the other tutor. "Mr Harrison, what are you suggesting?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 4: Tease

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 4](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! Today's prompt: tease  
> folks [I have said it before](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/post/189906027241/im-feeling-tired-and-bold-so-im-gonna-say-i). and I will say it again. we as a fandom have been SLEEPING on CANONICAL tutor!husbands and that is a crime honestly. so I said Be The Change You Want To See In The World and this happened.

"Mr Cortese."

"Mr Harrison."

Crowley and Aziraphale, currently in disguise as Warlock's tutors - 'Mr Harrison' and 'Mr Cortese' respectively - greet eachother with nods and small smiles as Mr Harrison enters, after the boy has left the room being used for his lessons.

The 8-year-old has gone off to have a snack while his tutors switch over, giving Cortese a chance to clear up after today's lesson on the inherent goodness of people, and Harrison a chance to get his notes out for his own one on historic atrocities enacted upon humans by one another.

"How'd it go with the boy today, then?" Harrison asks.

"Oh, not much different than usual." Cortese sighs. "He was fairly uninterested in today's reading from Revelation. But he did seem to perk up once we started discussing Nikola Tesla, so perhaps he picked up on _something_ there."

"Tesla." Harrison reminisces. "Nice fellow. I fed his birds with him one time."

Cortese tuts. "Darn, I should've mentioned the pigeons. That would've been such a good example of treating all living things with kindness."

"Oh well. Next time, maybe."

"Indeed. So, what have you got in store for him today?"

Harrison takes a seat on a clear spot on the desk that Cortese's cleaning up. "I'm thinking World War One. Maybe I'll introduce him to Two, if we've got the time. Might mention how Hitler fought in the first one and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Cortese says, packing away several sheets of paper into a binder of his own curation, filled with information on certain great historical figures. It's more accurate than any history book you might find - after all, the pages were written by the pair of tutors, and they knew many of said figures personally. Harrison has one just like it, centred around the more evil humans history has known.

Harrison, ever the type to take up as much space as possible on any object he's situated on, lays himself down on his side on the desk once it's fully cleared, leaning up on an elbow and checking his expensive watch. "So, how long until he gets back?"

"Oh, not long. He's helping himself to a bag of crisps and some apple juice, and he'll be heading straight back here." Cortese barely looks up from his tidying as he speaks to the demon.

"So..." Harrison says, _ideas_ getting into his head. "A few minutes at least, yeah?"

"I'd presume, yes."

"With this room all to ourselves?"

Cortese blinks up at the other tutor. "Mr Harrison, what are you suggesting?"

"Well," A devilish grin adorns Harrison's face. "Hasn't it _been a while_?"

The angel swallows thickly, catching on to his friend's meaning but unwilling to admit it. His cheeks flush, just a bit. "Um... been a while since what?"

"Come on, you know what I mean." Harrison shifts his legs, letting them part subtly. "Since we've had a bit of _fun_."

"Oh. You- you mean..."

Harrison sits back up, and leans towards his friend, gently touching at the other's collar. "Mhm~"

"I... I-" Cortese's gaze darts around, anywhere but Harrison's own eyes. "...No, we can't, we shouldn't, we shouldnt've ever done it before, and especially not now! We don't even have nearly enough time!"

"Shouldnt've ever done it before? What d'you mean?"

"If we... if we get caught..." Cortese glances up and down pointedly.

"Like I said before," Harrison says, moving his hand from his friend's collar to his neck. "We have an excuse, when we're like this. If our head offices find out, we say we were in character. We weren't being Crowley, the demon, and Aziraphale, the principality, we were Mr Harrison and Mr Cortese, who met on the first days of their employment to the Dowlings, and decided sex might be a good stress reliever for the both of them - we've got a lot of pressure on us, as teachers, after all. So that's been part of our roles, and it's kept us from blowing our respective covers, and therefore, also, from discovering eachother's. Simple."

Cortese rolls his eyes exasperatedly. "Yes, because that doesn't sound absurd."

"Look, it makes sense. It's only absurd if you're not _completely_ committed to the role, _Mr Cortese_. That's gonna be what'll tip them off, if anything."

That's what makes the other tutor relent. "Fine. But we still don't have the time to... do that, right now. Warlock will be back any minute, we can't possibly be done in that amount of time."

"You don't think?" Harrison smirks. "Because I do."

"...You really think so?"

Harrison chuckles at Cortese's hopeful tone. "Oh, absolutely."

He hops off the desk, his hand - both his hands, now - back on the other's collar, gripping it, and he gently coaxes him into stepping backwards. Cortese ends up backed against the nearby wall, suddenly being kissed by the demon in front of him.

A long, skinny leg makes its way between Cortese's own, and a thigh grazes an angelic cock through layers of trousers and undergarments.

The angel inhales sharply. " _Mmh_ , Cr- Mr Harrison..."

Harrison allows Cortese a bit of friction, lets him roll his hips against his leg, just enough to get him hard, enough to get him _wanting_. 

"That's it, love," Harrison says, unbuttoning the top of his friend's shirt. Now, with more direct access to the skin of his neck, he puts his lips there instead, and gently nips at the soft skin. "Oh, you don't even know how good you look like this..."

"Ah-" Cortese pants lightly through his arousal, reaching down to palm at Harrison through his trousers. The demon takes his hand, though, and pushes it away. "A-aren't you..."

"No, no, I'm good as is - let's worry about you for now." Harrison punctuates the suggestion with a momentary push forward of his leg, making Cortese moan at the added pressure.

The angel loses himself in the sensations, Harrison's body and warmth against him, his mouth on his skin, the press of the other entity between his thighs. His desperation rises. His hands come to rest on Harrison's shoulders, gripping tightly, as he tries to rut harder against his leg.

He grows ever closer to his release, however slowly and controlled by the demon that the progression may be, his cock straining against his trousers, his noises of pleasure growing higher and higher in pitch...

...And then Harrison steps back.

"...Wh- Dear, wh-what...?"

"Shh..." Harrison interrupts, putting a finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

Cortese manages to silence his heavy breathing, and listens closely for whatever the other tutor is talking about. Then he hears it: the sound of small feet pattering down the hallway outside, heading for the room they're currently occupying.

His eyes blow wide open. "Warlock." he says, panicked.

"Oh, dear, what a _shame_." Harrison says with the most mischeivous of grins. "Guess I was wrong, we didn't have enough time after all."

The smile on his face doesn't go unnoticed by Cortese, who begins hurrying to make himself look presentable again. "Y-you! You teasing, fiendish... _fiend_! You knew very well this would happen, didn't you?! You knew you'd be leaving me like this!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." The demon shrugs. "Either way..."

He steals one more kiss from his friend.

"We'll fix this later. My room. After the lesson."

Cortese grabs his binder and huffs, heading for the door. "Mr Harrison, you are utterly _demonic_."

"Sure am. See you later, then?"

"Had bloody well better, after all this."

He leaves, passing Warlock on the way out, and acknowledges the boy with a falsely cheerful "Ah! You're back! I'll see you tomorrow for your lesson, my dear boy!" before heading back to his own room.

_Bastard._ he thinks to himself. _Teasing bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> does this??? fill the prompt enough???? idk I can't even tell bc I had a vision at the start but this thing started running away from me immediately and this is what I ended up w/ so my brain is like. "wow you didn't stick to that so did you even stick to the prompt??" asdjsdksf my worrying's for nothing most likely but oh well ;w;
> 
> how about y'all lmk if I did or not [on my tumbles](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/) ;3


End file.
